


A Bad Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Rimming, erotic berry eating, potato farmer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ground is hard, the sun is hot, and Yuri needs a ride.





	A Bad Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/gifts).



> A soft prequel to [Chain Worker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248031).

———

Shafts of light beamed down through the sparse cover of leaves, resolving in dappled patterns of light that mottled like leopard print across the dry grass. 

The canopy, though broken by dead patches and gnarled branches, shaded them from at least the majority of the sun’s light. Cicadas droned from their hidden positions in the overgrowth, invisible, but for their dried exoskeletons that clung to the bark of each tree.

It might have been an orchard at one point, but the fruit was shriveled black and unrecognizable; upkeep forgotten with years of hardship and drought. Row-upon-row of stunted trunks in well ordered contingents provided a small sanctuary from the otherwise flat and featureless landscape. Plains of crops, potatoes mostly, stretching out to the otherwise barren horizon.

From within the orchard the tree line seemed to span forever. Feral lantana and wild mulberry brambles snaked up and tangled across the tree branches, loose berries dotting purple smears on the grass to rot in the heat of the day in a rising stench. 

Yuri liked the smell. 

Sweet and sour and pungent, it was a change from the smell of tilled earth or animal shit that lingered around the farm house, now a forgotten speck on the horizon. That skunky smell of lantana and rotting fruit, mixed into a unique funk that would stick to his skin and overalls long after he left the orchard. 

He liked it that way.

He liked the reminder of long, surreal stretches of time he’d spend there, watching the play of leopard spots against his bare skin as he hid in the shade. A world away from his shitty, pastoral existence.

Long days pulling weeds and kicking rocks up and down the straight dirt roads.

Yuri hummed a note of discontent under his breath at the thought, leaning back into the warm arms that entrapped him. A strap of his overalls had fallen off one narrow shoulder, forgotten in the few moments before when broad palms had stroked over his sun-tinged, pink skin.

He sat between the farmhand’s legs, thighs slung over one side, the back of his head resting against a well-muscled shoulder. The places where their skin touched stuck with sweat, ends of his blonde pigtails clinging to the damp lines of moisture on the column of his neck. Beads of sweat working their way down to his bare chest.

The heat of the day and the constant heartbeat palpable in the body beneath him lulled him into a sleepy haze, drone of cicadas occasionally broken by the cry of a crow that flew overhead.

Suddenly, there was a soft, wet pressure at his lips accompanied by the rough brush of fingertips; the feeling of warm fluid dripping down his chin.

Yuri’s eyelashes fluttered open.

Otabek was staring down at him with intent, mulberry caught between his index finger and thumb, pushing just hard enough the outer skin of the fruit had popped, juice dribbling down Yuri’s chin to ‘pat’ onto his exposed chest. The black line of juice stained a line across his ivory skin until it hit the barrier of denim low on his hips, blooming a purple mark into the fabric. 

It wasn’t the first, his skin and denim a sticky mess of berry juice.

Yuri’s lips parted as Otabek pressed the berry onto his tongue, green eyes sleepy and content as he stared up at him. He almost swore he could see a faint smile on Otabek’s face as his lips closed around his fingers. Gaze unwavering as firm, pink lips sucked away the juice that had stained his fingertips.

Yuri hummed as the fingers pulled free from his lips with a soft ‘pop’, dark eyes watching him swallow the tart berry; Adam’s apple bobbing in the delicate column of his throat. 

He shifted a little to sit up, skinny arms circling around Otabek’s neck as the farmhand leant back against the trunk of a fruit tree, grease-streaked fabric of his tank top catching against the rough bark. Yuri’s finger tips pressed against the shaved skin at the base of his skull, fingernails digging small semi circles into his skin.

Yuri opened his mouth a little to expose his purple-stained tongue, a silent prompt for the farmhand to feed him another fruit (which he did). It was messier this time, Otabek seeming to purposefully hold the berry _just_ hard enough to drip warm juice around his mouth, dribbling suggestively down his chin as Yuri swallowed the treat away. 

A purple-stained thumb came to wipe away a sticky drop of juice, bringing it to Yuri’s lips as he kitten-licked away the sweet residue.

The drone of cicadas seemed to fade into the distance as Yuri leaned in closer, Otabek’s thumb dragging against his stained lower lip then tracing the delicate line of his jaw to pull him in for a kiss. 

It was slow and languid, tongue chasing the sour taste of fruit in Yuri’s mouth. He moaned as Otabek’s other hand pinched lightly at the exposed skin of his ass; through a tear in the denim of his cut-off’s that showed only bare white skin.

Their movements were lethargic with the heat, even as Yuri shifted in his lap, bare, dirty feet maneuvering to link around Otabek’s waist. Otabek growled a noise under his breath as he palmed Yuri’s ass harder through the tight denim, hands rough with callouses from the even rougher work imposed on him by Dedushka. 

But that work was forgotten when Yuri kicked barefoot through the dust to watch Otabek twine and stack bales of hay in the barn house, index finger twirling the end of one pigtail, biting his lip in a coy grin.

It wasn’t the first time he’d taken him to the orchard, Yuri bouncing on the back of the quad bike, arms wrapped around Otabek’s waist as he sped-up with purpose, kicking up clouds of dust between the stunted fields. Trying to ignore the way Yuri’s arms would inevitably drop until his hands pawed at his cock through the rough fabric of his pants as he raged down the long dirt road.

The barely-there stubble of Otabek’s cheek scratched against Yuri’s skin, teeth worrying a mark into the exposed crook of his neck as Yuri ground down on him, relishing in the feel of that thick cock pushed up against his crack. 

Yuri’s own cock pressed desperately against the tight fabric of his overalls, dotted with purple berry stains. He wanted Otabek to lick the stains on his skin away, push him up against the rough bark and tongue his ass til he cried, _pretty please _.__

__And he told him as much, in a coy whisper close to his ear; the farmhand pushing and pulling Yuri’s ass over his trapped cock in a silent response to the words as he bit hard into his white skin._ _

__Yuri giggled as he felt Otabek’s fingers dip into the tear of his cut-offs, pressing sticky fingers into the firm skin._ _

__The long honk of a car horn pierced the air around them. The sound startling a crow to take flight from the nest of a nearby fruit free with an angry caw._ _

__Yuri heard Otabek mutter a curse against the freshly formed bruise on his skin, sound half-masked by a few more aborted honks from not-so-far away. The fingers that had slipped under the rough denim of Yuri’s overalls withdrew. He didn’t have time to question it, when Otabek stood, causing Yuri to fall out of his lap to land unceremoniously in the dried grass with a dull ‘thump’._ _

__He squawked indignantly, stained purple lips opening to swear at him before he was interrupted._ _

__“Be back soon.”_ _

__Otabek started between the trees to the sound of the horn, tanned forearms pushing thorny overgrowth aside as he disappeared between the grey trunks._ _

__Yuri frowned, a pout forming across his delicate features, as one index finger unconsciously looped around the end of a pigtail. Curling the hair over and over his finger as he watched Otabek disappear past the line of the orchard._ _

__He gathered himself from the ground, dusting dead grass off his overalls as he wormed his way barefoot through the trees, following the faint sounds of Otabek’s voice, an indistinct mumble that hung in the Summer air. And amongst the murmur, an almost-exaggerated laugh Yuri recognized too well. He picked up the pace when he heard the quad bike fire up, balding tires crunching against the dirt road._ _

__Yuri broke the line of trees with enough time to catch a face full of dust kicked up from the quad bike speeding into the distance, toward the hazy speck of the farmhouse on the horizon. He huffed as he watched Otabek’s silhouette pan out into the distance, Yuri palming the trapped outline of his dick in his cut-offs, angry with neglect._ _

__As the dust began to clear, it revealed the faded teal paint of an old chevvy, dinged up and dusty on the side of the road. Yuri didn’t need to hear the other farmhand’s voice before he frowned, rolling his eyes away from the retreating speck._ _

__“Hello, Princess.”_ _

__JJ's smile was all bright white teeth and sparkling blue eyes as he sat in the shade of the chevvy's backseat passenger door. Both the driver's side and back door were open, windows cranked down as the dust blew in patterns only to settle around them._ _

__If the fine red dust had managed to cling onto the upholstery, JJ didn't indicate he cared._ _

__Yuri continued to palm his own cock absentmindedly as he pouted and gave JJ a shifty glare, green eyes narrowing in the bright light in stark contrast to the shade of the orchard._ _

__He unsuccessfully tried to shoulder the fallen strap of his overall back up, though it just hung limply at his side, exposing the lines of berry juice and sweat the criss-crossed his bare chest._ _

__“Where’d he go?”_ _

__Yuri said maybe softer than he had intended, one clay-dirtied foot drawing a circle in the dust._ _

__JJ's sniffed the air with a somehow smug look, ankles crossing, as the heel of his heavy work boots dug into the dirt of the road._ _

__“Old man said he had work to do, I suppose?"_ _

__He shrugged, as if it hardly mattered._ _

__Yuri couldn't find the heart to snort at him. Already he felt his exposed skin tinge pink in the unrelenting sun that beat down on the landscape. He glanced back down the road ahead, back to the farmhouse, obscured with rippling heat shadows that danced across the horizon._ _

__He took a few steps closer to the meager shade of the open car doors, JJ's eyes glued to him all the while. Blue eyes grazing upward from dirty feet to slim, white thighs, to his exposed chest; marking the purple stains that wormed down his skin from his berry-stained mouth._ _

__Yuri stopped at the open door, looming over the seated farm hand who looked up at him with that unrelenting grin, cocking his head to the side like a dumb puppy._ _

__It definitely wasn’t cute, he told himself, eyeing the way JJ’s muscles shifted under the white tank top. A thin gold chain and ornaments trapped under the tight fabric._ _

__Almost unconsciously, his green eyes picked back up to the horizon, unsuccessfully trying to pick out the cloud of dust surrounding the quad bike that was now far, far down the road._ _

__A wide, tanned hand plucked at the fallen strap of his overalls to pull him closer, ankles uncrossing and ushering him in the space between his heavy boots. Heels drawing lines in the dust, and crunching against the red earth._ _

__“Don’t worry princess, I won’t let your boyfriend see.”_ _

__Yuri opened his mouth, tongue caught between two different, simultaneous complaints._ _

__Both were lost as JJ’s tongue found a sticky line of juice that painted down the middle of his chest. He inhaled a shuddering breath, chin on his chest as he watched the wide swath of JJ’s tongue work up the stained black line, dutifully ignoring the bruise Otabek had worried into his skin._ _

__“Just hurry up.”_ _

__He forced out the words with insincere contempt as JJ’s hands captured his waist, index fingers and thumbs spanning the distance to almost meet in the middle and _squeeze_. _ _

__Yuri squirmed against the touch, hands reaching behind himself to find the bottom edge of the windows of the car door, rubber softening in the harsh sun._ _

__He bit his lip, holding in a moan as JJ obediently set to work, licking and cleaning each stray line of berry juice that wormed it’s way down his chest and belly. One hand broke it’s hold on his waist, unclipping a strap of his overalls to let the pinafore slip down around his hips. Buckles jangling as they hung around his knees._ _

__Yuri could feel JJ’s grin against his skin as his tongue worked in long, wet strokes, warm breath coming in canine-like pants._ _

__JJ broke free all of a sudden, a line of berry-tinged saliva sagging between them for a moment before breaking. He hummed, smiling as he leant back against the back seat, elbows squeaking against the vinyl. A teasing grin painted across his face as he raked his eyes down the damp lines of saliva that painted Yuri’s chest, nipples peaked and neglected._ _

__“Take it off.”_ _

__He leveled with a half grin, toe of one boot tapping against Yuri’s calf as he stared down the sagging overalls._ _

__Yuri looked at him with a pout, blonde eyebrows furrowed._ _

__His fingers still curled around the rubber of the rolled down windows, out of breath in the heat that rose from the dusty road. He continued to pout, but complied, hands leaving the softening rubber to hook his thumbs under the denim of his cut offs, shimmying them down his thighs to land in a heap in the dirt._ _

__It’s not like they weren’t filthy already; purple streaks now stuck with red dust._ _

__Yuri stood naked in the space between the open door and back seat. He smirked as JJ licked his lips, watching as Yuri curled a forefinger and thumb around his own cock and pumped slowly. Foreskin stretching over the pink head of his cock, as the fingers of his other hand curled around the end of a pigtail to loop the blonde hair, over and over again, across his index finger._ _

__He made a face as JJ palmed his own cock through his worn jeans, blue eyes never leaving Yuri’s hand that worked his foreskin up-and-down, up-and-down on his pretty pink cock._ _

__“Turn around, princess. Let me see it.”_ _

__JJ huffed in a laugh, unzipping his jeans and pulling free his cock. Yuri hesitated, watching JJ’s long fingers circle the base, squeezing hard enough to make the flared head pulse and angry purple that almost matched the color of Yuri’s berry-stained lips._ _

__“Do it.”_ _

__He reiterated, jackel-like smile stretched over his face as Yuri turned in the dirt, kicking up dust as he moved to face away from the backseat, back toward the orchard._ _

__Yuri’s fingers curled in the arm rest of the window, elbow levered against the roll-down window crank as he stared into the even rows of trees. He arched his back a little, pigtails tickling over his shoulder and onto his chest. If he were feeling more generous he would have freed a hand to pull apart his asscheeks, the same way Otabek liked to see him on the quilt cover of his bed back in the farmhouse._ _

__But Otabek wasn’t there, and Yuri wasn’t feeling charitable._ _

__The heel of a boot pushed his feet further apart in the dirt, and Yuri’s ears pricked at the noise of skin on vinyl as JJ picked himself up from the back seat, skin prickling at the heat of his gaze grew almost as intense as the sun overhead._ _

__JJ’s breath ghosted over the raise cookie-cutter mark that the tear in his cut-offs made on the white skin of his ass. He took a long and exaggerated breath through his nose, Yuri keenly away of the lingering smell of the orchard that clung to his skin in a pungent haze._ _

__“Smells good.”_ _

__He hummed under his breath before taking a wide bite of the firm flesh, fingers finding the soft skin of the inside of Yuri’s thighs and pushing them even further apart. Hard, pink cock bobbing between soft white thighs._ _

__Yuri sucked in a breath through his teeth as JJ’s mouth withdrew from the fresh set of teeth marks on his skin. He had no doubt Otabek would see them later, dark eyes tracing the bruises as he bent him over his knee in the back of the barnhouse, palm striking in quick strokes across the reddened flesh, Yuri’s pigtails jolting with each smack._ _

__Yuri bit his lip to hide his grin, almost lost in the fantasy (or premonition?) as JJ’s face buried between his ass cheeks with a groan. The same tongue that licked sweet residue from his chest a moment earlier working in the same, wide strokes across his rim up to his tail bone._ _

__Yuri keened, back arching even further to press back onto JJ’s willing face, one calloused palm tugging at his balls as he licked up in long, wet strokes. He could faintly catch the sounds of soft slaps of skin, as JJ’s other hand worked hard against his own cock in off-beat strokes._ _

__JJ’s hand tugged at his balls once more before moving upward, gripping Yuri’s cock with a tight fist as his tongue continued to work in time with his self-satisfied moans._ _

__Yuri whimpered, knees shaking as he lifted his chin from his chest, tips of his pigtails tickling across his shoulders as he looked back at JJ’s face, buried happily in his ass._ _

__Yuri’s purple-stained lips opened in an ‘o’ as he felt wet trails of saliva dribble from his rim down to his balls, the fist on his cock unrelenting as JJ prodded his tongue against his ass in soft stabs._ _

__Blue eyes flickered up to meet his gaze as JJ’s tongue dipped into the ring of muscle, hand on his own cock retreating to thumb at Yuri’s rim, which fluttered at the additional pressure._ _

__Yuri’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came, cum smattering onto the dirt in short puffs of dust that were immediately lost into the warm air. His ears rang with the drone of cicadas as he felt JJ’s tongue withdraw, though his thumb still teased at his wet and puckered rim._ _

__Teasing, threatening to dip in and fuck Yuri against his fingers._ _

__He whimpered as those too withdrew, rough fingertips instead gripping Yuri’s hips and turning him around to face him._ _

__Yuri stood naked in the dirt, slim chest heaving in breath as he watched JJ grip the base of his cock and give him a wide and crooked smile._ _

__He didn’t have to say anything._ _

__Yuri licked his lips, exposing the purple tip of his tongue as he kneeled on the ground between JJ’s legs, lines of cum coagulating in patterns across the dust. The vinyl of the back seat creaked as JJ scooted forward, fingers of his free hand reaching out to play with the tangled ends of Yuri’s pigtails._ _

__“Open up, princess.”_ _

__Was all he said, watching as Yuri opened his mouth wide, exposing his small pink tongue stained purple with mulberry juice. JJ gave a pleased hum, leveling the flared head of his cock with Yuri’s berry-stained mouth._ _

__Yuri’s fingers curled on the exposed edge of the backseat, vinyl almost painfully hot against his skin. His tongue lolled out in kitten licks, giving JJ’s cock the same treatment he did to Otabek’s fingers back in the orchard._ _

__It’s not like JJ deserved more than that._ _

__JJ’s finger curled around the end of one pigtail, yanking Yuri’s mouth down onto his cock. He whined as JJ pulled hard against his scalp, stained lips stretching obscenely around the head of the farmhand’s cock as he sucked gently. He smelled of dirt and sweat. Time spent working in the fields and days without a shower._ _

__Yuri could pretend he hated it, but he didn’t._ _

__His nostrils flared as he sunk down further on JJ’s cock, fingers pulling his hair with soft curses that were lost in the drone of cicadas that peeled across the otherwise silent landscape._ _

__Yuri sucked in a breath as JJ’s unkempt pubes tickled his nose, saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth as he tried to pull back up but was instead kept in place by the JJ’s tight grip on his hair._ _

__Yuri struggled, gagging against JJ’s cock shoved halfway down his throat. He felt as JJ’s fingers worked at the base of his own cock, pushing against Yuri’s lips as he pumped his what fingers he could fit up and down. Still clothed ass lifting from the vinyl seat in short, aborted thrusts._ _

__It came as a surprise when JJ came._ _

__Yuri choked on the warm ropes of cum that coated the roof of his mouth and tickled against his hard palette as JJ moaned out his name in disjointed syllables. He pulled free his cock from Yuri’s mouth, a string of purple stained saliva and cum dribbling down his chin as he coughed._ _

__Yuri’s head span, and before his could regain his bearings, he felt JJ’s thumbs hook into the sides of his mouth, stretching his lips wide. Without much of a choice Yuri opened his mouth further, purple tongue poking out and spitting the rest of JJ’s cum down his bare chest and into the dust._ _

__JJ giggled as his eyes watched the trail of cum and saliva work it’s way down Yuri’s chest, following the vague patterns the berry juice had left behind._ _

__After a moment, the thumbs unhooked from his cheeks, and Yuri swallowed what was left with an aborted choke. The back of his hand wiping against his mouth as he kneeled in the red, cum-splattered dirt._ _

__He glared, dusty and naked in the dirt as JJ tucked his softening cock back into his jeans._ _

__“Take me home, asshole.”_ _

__JJ chuckled under his breath, shaking his head as he stood, maneuvering around Yuri to the driver’s seat._ _

__Disguised from view, Yuri wiped his chin again with a satisfied hum, picking up his dirtied overalls from the ground, smearing cum and dust on them as he did. He shimmied into the denim, bare feet sticking in cum as he did, looping the straps back onto his bare shoulders as he readjusted his pigtails._ _

__JJ fired up the chevvy with a loud rev of the engine, crows flying from the adjacent orchard to fly off into the glaring sun overhead._ _

__Yuri flung himself onto the back seat, slamming the door behind him, careful to leave streaks of berry juice, cum and dust across the vinyl. He snickered to himself as JJ bristled, but pretended not to notice the mess he was making. The tires of the car crackling against the dirt as they pulled away from the orchard and back down the long dirt road._ _

__Yuri stared out the open window, loose blonde hair sticking across his face as he stared out into the hazy fields with a sleepy smile._ _

__———_ _

**Author's Note:**

> beta by @blownwish


End file.
